Electric Mage (3.5e Class)
Electric Mage Story-tellers whisper of the legendary floating continent that hovers far above the land of Drahkimar. Of the many kingdoms upon the continent, tales of magic abound concerning a particular kingdom - the land of Liridan. Legends speak of individuals born to immeasurable power. They speak of an ice sorcerer who stopped a demonic invasion with a wall of growing ice a mile tall and a mile wide. They speak of of fell mistress of minds, who warped the inhabitance of the entire land to her bidding. Obviously legends involve some exaggeration, but some kernel of truth does exist - in the land of Liridan, individuals are born known as the Touched. They possess great abilities, but are almost universally limited to a single form of magic. In the case of the Electric Mage, this form of magic is the power to control electricity. (This Electric Mage is heavily based off of the powers displayed by Ratharen, from The Liridan Rebellion series in-progress. This is written with source author's approval for adaptation and expansion into a proper class {modeled somewhat after the Fire Mage}. The Electricity Sorcerer has electricity-based powers, and powers that could possibly be electricity based.) Making a Electric Mage Abilities: The majority of Electric Mage abilities key off of any choice of Wis, Int, or Cha, so one of those is probably best left strong, though this is not essential. Constitution is helpful for the Overcharge ability, Dexterity is helpful for ranged touch attacks, Strength is helpful for melee weapons and melee touch attacks. Races: Canonically, Liridanese sorcery is a genetic ability (recessive) that only appears among the (semi-)human inhabitants of the kingdom of Liridan. However, in other settings, bloodline factors producing strong, yet incredibly focused natural sorcery could happen in any race or population, or even very rarely in all races. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: "Simple". Class Features All of the following are class features of the Electricity Sorcerer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: All simple weapons, light and medium armor, shields (except tower shield). (Su): The Electric Mage is able to both generate and control electricity, and can use it offensively, channeling it out of the mage's hands and towards an opponent. The Electric Mage can use this ability either as a ranged touch attack (medium range), or as melee touch attack. Upon hitting a target with this ability, the Electric Mage channels electricity into the victim, and can cause lightning to arc from the victim to other nearby foes. On a hit, the Electric Mage can deal a total of 1d6 electricity damage per class level. This can all be dealt to the original target, or the Electric Mage can choose to deal only some of the total damage, and make a ranged touch attack (close range from the original target) to hit a second target with the remaining damage. This can be done multiple times, so long as there is at least a 1d6 of electricity damage for the new victim. (Ex): The body of the Electric Mage is attuned to channeling a large amount of electricity, providing a resistance to electrical damage proportional to the offensive electrical capacity of the Mage: The Electric Mage has a resistance to electricity equal to four times his or her class level. (Su): The Electric Mage's powers are affected by his aptitude in certain mental areas - however, this varies from person to person. Upon taking the first level of Electric Mage, the player must permanently choose Wisdom, Intelligence, or Charisma. This is referred to elsewhere as "chosen ability," as seen below. (Su): The Electrical Mage is so attuned to Electricty, he can impress his will and skill upon the current to strengthen it: Whenever the Electric Mage deals electricity damage, the Electric Mage may add his chosen ability modifier or class level to the electrical damage, whichever is higher. (Su): By controlling the electricity to avoid vital organs, the Electric Mage can subdue a foe without causing lethal damage: Whenever the Electric Mage would deal electricity damage, the Mage may instead choose to deal half as much non-lethal damage. (Su): By saturating his or her body with electrical energy, the Electric Mage can electrocute anyone who comes into contact with his body. The Electric Mage can activate Charged Body as a swift action. Until the beginning of his next turn, any creature who hits the Mage with a melee attack suffers 1d6 electricity damage per even-numbered class level the Electric Mage possesses (1d6 at level 2, 5d6 at level 11, etc.). Additionally, if the Electric Mage strikes any creature with a melee attack, he can add this electrical damage to the damage of his attack. Maintaining this charge for more than five consecutive rounds is physically taxing, and causes the Mage to become fatigued. (Su): By creating and maintaining a circular current within an object, an Electric Mage can store a potent shock for for whoever touches the object. By touching an object, the Electric Mage invests it with a charge of 1d6 electrical damage per class level. To maintain the charge, the Electric Mage must keep the energy moving circularly - a swift action each turn. Unless maintained this way, the object dissipates charge at the rate of 1d6 of damage per round. If the object is disturbed, the Mage immediately knows that it has been disturbed, and can use a free action to release the charge, dealing the stored electricity damage to whatever is in contact with the object. (Su): As the Electric Mage comes to better control electricity, the Mage learns to send electricity into a suitable object, have it travel through the object, and then reemerge in the form of his or her choosing. When using an electrical ability, any conducting material counts as neither cover (for protection) nor distance (for range purposes). A Mage can shoot, say, a Lightning Shock into a metal chain lying on the ground, and then have the lightning re-emerge from any part of the chain with the rest of its range intact. Or an enterprising Mage could pour water under a door to start blindly shooting lightning at the people on the other side. (Su): While the Electric Mage is generally constrained by his body and skill as to how much energy he can use, the Mage can learn to overcome these bounds, using far more power than his body can provide - at the cost of damaging his own body. As a free action, the Electric Mage can ignore some of his innate limits: His class level is treated as doubled for the purposes of his next class ability this round (Lightning Shock, Charged Body, Etc.). If he uses a class ability this way, he takes 1 Constitution damage after the ability is finished. (Su): An experienced Electric Mage can control electricity to such an extent as to induce magnetic fields. The Mage can use Telekinesis (as the spell) on any metal object (including metal or metal-armored creatures). Other differences include a limitation to medium range, the usage of your chosen ability modifier instead of Int or Cha (as described on the page), and an immunity to Spell Resistance. The Mage's caster level is equal to his or her class level. Using this ability charges the targets slightly, and the Mage requires 1d4 rounds from the end of the effect to reverse the polarity, make a few adjustments, and affect the same targets. (Su): Through finessing his electricity, the electrical mage can reduce and neutralize the ability of some creatures to resist electricity. Whenever the the Electric Mage hits a target with electric attack, instead of dealing damage, the Electric Mage reduces the creature's electricity resistance by 1 point per class level (or per 1d6 electricity damage, the case of Lightning Shock). Creatures who are immune to electricity are considered to instead have a resistance of 5x their hit die worth of resistance, and are no longer immune after the first time their immunity is damaged. This effect lasts one minute per class level. (Su): Through their control of electricity, Electric Mages can redirect Electrical attacks that target them. Whenever the Electric Mage is it by an electrical effect, he may choose to harmlessly convey it through his body and release it as if he were casting the spell himself, or as a medium-range touch attack if it is electrical damage. This is an immediate action. (Su): As a Electric Mage understands more of the nuances of Electricity, he or she may come to understand how to create a self-sustaining form of electricity, almost alive, in a way. When a Mage uses Leaping Lightning, he creates an electrical creature that leaps to the target of his choice. This is a targeted effect with medium range. The target makes a reflex save - if the target succeeds on his save, he takes half of 1d6 electricity damage per Electric Mage class level. If the target fails his save, he takes 1d6 damage per class level, and the Lightning Mage chooses a new target for the Leaping Lightning, who suffers the same effect, and so forth. A single Leaping Lightning cannot re-target a target which it has already hit. (Su): By creating an intense burst of electricity between her hands, the Electric Mage can produce an extremely loud sound wave. All creatures within medium range must make a Reflex save or be deafened for one minute, and dealt 1d4 sonic. A successful save halves the duration and the damage. Deafened creatures can make a Will save as a move action to end this effect. This provokes an attack of opportunity. (Su): While the Electric Mage normally converts his life-energy into electrical energy, with skill, he can manage the reverse. As an immediate action, the Electric Mage can heal 1 point of damage for each point of electrical damage he would be dealt without his electricity resistance. This heals in addition to being damaged, not instead of being damaged. (Su): By controlling electricity around her, the Electric Mage can redirect any electricity effect to be re-targeted to hit her and only her. This is a free action that may be taken whenever any part of an electric effect is within close range. (Su): By adjusting the properties of the electricity she uses, the Electric Mage can deal both fire and electricity damage whenever she would normally deal just electricity damage. This form of electricity sets combustibles on fire, and cannot be used in conjunction with Nonlethal Lightning. (Su): Instead of controlling electricity to move as a projectile, the Electric Mage can saturate an area with electricity. The Mage can create a line up to medium range, a cone with close range, or a self-centered burst with up to close range. All creatures in the area take 1d6 electricity damage per class level, reflex save to take half damage. (Su): Through adjusting his electricity, the Electricity Mage can cause his electrical effects to be rather loud. This creates a loud thunder-ish sound with each effect, and deafens for one round anyone hit directly with an electrical effect. (Su): By using his body as a capacitor, and Electric Mage is capable of creating a very strong, very short arc of electricity between her hands potentially blind people. The Electric Mage can produce this in a close cone or close burst, depending on whether she keeps her hand in front of her, or above her head. All seeing creatures within the effect can make a Reflex save to negate. On a failed Reflex save, each affected creature can make a fortitude save - a failed fortitude save results in 1d4 rounds of blinding, while a success results in 1d4 rounds of being dazzled. Since the movements to set up the burst are relatively specific, as creatures become increasingly familiar with the action they can prepare for the flash: Each time a creature is exposed to this effect, they gain a cumulative +2 insight bonus to subsequent reflex saves against this ability. This is a full-round action, and provokes attacks of opportunity. (Su): As the Electric Mage continues to become increasingly familiar with Electricity, the Mage can learn to sense electrical interactions all around him. As a standard action, the Mage can make a Wisdom check to sense the general location of any magical activity or electrical activity within 10' per class level. As a full-round action, he can sense the general location and size of any living creatures within 10' per class level. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class